During the past year, the emphasis on this project in the Section has shifted to consideration of the various disorders of attention that are accompaniments of neuropsychiatric, metabolic, genetic, trauma-induced and environmentally-caused disorders. We have presented a model for a nosology of disorders of attention, and have applied it in various contexts. Most recently, we have applied it to a model of disordered attention in idiopathic (i.e., genetic) seizure disorders, where it seems to be a very useful heuristic. The model has been published as an invited chapter in a volume published by the NY Academy of Sciences on Adult Attention Deficit Disorder.